Showers and Bathrobes
by SoPhIeBuFfY4EvEr
Summary: Rachel's home alone and about to get into the shower, when she hears the doorbell ring. St. Berry, R/R :D


**Pairing ; **St. Berry (Rachel Berry & Jesse St. James)

**Rating ; **M (_HELL _yes! xD)

**Disclaimer ; **None of this stuff is mine in any way, shape, or form. If I owned Glee and all the characters, I wouldn't be spending my time writing smut on FanFiction – I'd be off spending the millions of dollars I'd have xD

**Summary ; **Rachel's home alone and about to get into the shower, when she hears the doorbell ring. St. Berry, R/R :D

**A/N ; **First and foremost: This story was inspired by Tiera-Tarie's St. Berry story called "The End Will Justify The Means" – because in that story, Rachel asks Jesse to take a shower with her, but he says no. Well… in _this _story, it's _much_ different xD 3

Wow… well, this is my first Glee fic, and it's a smutty St. Berry one xD Typical.

This probably sucks because, for some reason, I find it really difficult to write St. Berry stuff because I can perfectly picture Jon and Lea doing whatever it is they're doing in the story :P It's dumb, I k now, but all I can think about is how they're such good friends and how this would never happen in real life xD But, thankfully, Rachel and Jesse are fictional, so it's a little easier… I'm babbling, sorry xP

Anyways, if the story _does_ suck, please feel free to lie to me and tell me it's good :P Nah, just kidding. If it sucks (wait – how can any story about St. Berry suck?), please tell me. Gimme some constructive criticism. I love it! :D

**A/N Part 2 ; **This takes place before episode 21 (oh how I hated that episode… D: damn you, writers of glee.)

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Rachel was just about to turn on the shower – the tips of her fingers grazing the hot water faucet – when she heard it.

The soft '_ding-dong!'_ of the doorbell ringing. It was very faint over the noise of the rain pounding on the roof of her house, but she could still hear it.

Pausing at what she was doing, she straightened up and pulled her bathrobe around her tighter as she headed out of her room.

_Dad must've forgot his keys again, _she thought, idly, walking down the stairs. _How many times have I told them? They _never_ learn._

But when she looked through the peephole, she saw that it wasn't either of her dads. It was –

"Jesse?" She asked, after pulling the door open.

She could see that he was drenched from standing in the rain and wasn't surprised when he didn't look at all fazed by the fact that the only thing she was wearing was her pink bathrobe. By now, after making love with each other as much as they had, she was positive that he had seen every inch of her. She didn't regret how sexually active they were – neither did he. On the contrary, Rachel felt that their relationship had strengthened a great deal since their first time.

"Hey." He said, leaning forward to kiss her once, "Can I come in? Or– " He looked her up and down, "Is this a bad time?"

Rachel smiled and shook her head, pulling the door open wider, "Not at all. Of course you can come in – Let me get you a towel first, though."

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

She returned minutes later and handed him a clean, white towel, which he took appreciatively.

"Thanks." He said, wiping at his clothes and hair.

When he gave the towel back to her, she took a good look at him – and then said; "_Now _you can come in."

When he stepped over the threshold, she couldn't help but smile at the familiar scent of his hair product. Even though he was soaking wet, she could smell it strongly. To anyone else, it would have been un-noticeable, but Rachel knew Jesse so well that it was almost impossible for her _not_ to notice.

"So… New look, huh?" He asked, as she closed the door behind him. When she looked confused, he indicated her pink robe, and smirked. "It suits you."

She laughed shortly, "It's not a _'new look_' – obviously, I was about to get in the shower."

He nodded, "Yeah, I know. So, why did you let me come in? If you're busy, I should -?"

Jesse moved forward to the door, but Rachel shook her head vigorously, taking hold of his arm and pulling him back towards her. "No – it's fine, really. Stay. I'd prefer to have company – I hate being home alone."

He followed her as she steered him into her living room, and they sat down beside each other on the couch. "Where are your dads?"

She shrugged, and grinned. "You know, I really have no idea. They don't tell me where they go sometimes – they just leave." Her tone changed as she said the next words, "I don't usually mind, but it's raining and I-I keep seeing… _lightning _outside…"

Jesse nodded. He understood why she was un-easy. Rachel was, as he knew, terrified of lightning storms. She had been ever since she was little. She once shared with him that she used to hide under her bed whenever there was a storm going on. "Well, in that case, I _can't_ leave, can I?" He pulled her into a one-armed hug and kissed the top of her head. "Better?"

"Much." She replied, before sitting up and looking at him. "You really are drenched, aren't you?"

He laughed, "Yeah, I really am."

At that, she stood up and held out her hand to him. When he took it, she pulled him to his feet and started out of the room. As they went up the stairs, he questioned her: "Where are you taking me?" But he was pretty sure he knew the answer already.

He could hear her giggle from her place in front of him. "Where do you _think_?" She asked, before stopping suddenly and turning to face him. "Hint: You've been to this particular place _many _times before. _Now_ can you guess?"

Jesse smiled as she turned back around and continued pulling him until they reached the hallway at the top of the stairs. He knew the way from there – her room was the second door on the right. And that's exactly where they went.

He sighed at the familiar scenery of her bedroom – the ridiculous amount of pink that surrounded him from all sides. The wallpaper, the bed sheets, the carpet – _everything _was pink. It was almost painful to his eyes. But he still liked this room, just because it was so… _Rachel. _He felt like he was being engulfed in her just by coming through the door.

But entering her room also sent a different feeling through him – a sensation that only Rachel could cause. A sensation of _want_ and _need_…

Once they were both inside, she closed the door. After that, they both looked at each other for a moment, before he spoke up: "Is there any reason – I mean, despite the obvious one – _why_ you brought me up here?"

She was leaning against the door, _inches_ away, and Jesse couldn't help but move forward, closing the gap between them – pressing his body to hers and making her gasp. His arms went around her waist, pulling her even closer to him. He was sure that she could feel how aroused he was – and realized that she was as well when she whispered his name in his ear. He wanted her _so _much; he was having trouble abstaining from ripping off her robe and taking her then and there. He ground his clothed erection into her center – creating a wonderful friction, even with her thick bathrobe in the way. She moaned softly and brought her lips to his, kissing him hungrily.

But, just as soon as it had started, she pushed him away. "Actually, there _is_ another reason why I brought you up here." She ran a hand down his chest. "_I _am dirty and gross – and in desperate need of a shower. _You_ are soaked through from the rain, and you're cold, wet, and soggy."

He laughed at her choice of words, "Leave it to you to be a tease."

She nodded, a wicked grin on her face. "You know me so well."

"So, what do you want me to do? Wait for you while you take a shower and change clothes? I don't exactly _have_ any clothes to change into, Rach."

This time, she shook her head. "Yes and no. Yes, I want you to wait for me and no, I don't want you to _change…_"

"Then what _do _you want me to do?" He asked, feeling stupid for not understanding her already.

Before answering, she stepped closer, and kissed him. In the middle of the kiss, he gasped as he registered the feeling of her rubbing him through his jeans. He leaned into her hand, closing his eyes in pleasure.

"_I just want you out of those wet clothes_." She breathed against his lips.

And she broke away from him once again, making her way into the bathroom and closing the door behind her.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Rachel smiled to herself as she pulled back the shower curtain. She knew she had Jesse going. She knew that she had him wrapped around her finger. Right where she wanted him.

Right where she _always_ had him.

Jesse St. James was the kind of guy who would do anything to please Rachel. Sexually, mentally – he would do _anything. _Go to any lengths. And she loved him for that. But he wasn't just her little puppy dog, either. In fact, Jesse was the much more dominant one in the relationship, she thought. Though Rachel liked to take charge occasionally – especially during sex, as she had become more experienced in their time together – he was, much more often, the instigator. But right now, _Rachel_ was in that position, and she intended to keep it that way.

At least for tonight.

And, with sexually charged thoughts running through her head – she suddenly had an idea. A crazy, naughty, _wonderful_ idea. She wasn't quite sure if it would work, but she knew that even if the plan didn't succeed, Jesse would still do whatever she asked of him.

So, as she reached for the hot water faucet, she paused and called out: "Jesse?"

Almost automatically, the door opened and he stepped into the bathroom. "Yeah?"

She was momentarily at a loss for words – because he was shirtless. No matter how many times Rachel saw him without a shirt on, she always got a little starry eyed. His whole body was flawless, but his chest always got her the most. He was well muscled – just enough so that she found herself tongue-tied at the sight of him.

"Uhmm… I – just…" She regained her composure within moments, however. "The hot water faucet won't turn on…" She lied, smoothly. "Can you… _fix it_?"

For a few moments, he merely stood, rooted to the spot, staring at her. The intensity of his gaze was slowly sucking all the air out of Rachel's body. She let out a breath – as quietly as she could muster, just as he nodded and came forward to stand beside her.

She stepped back from the shower, so he could get to it; purposely rubbing her body against his as she moved. Though he didn't show it, she knew he'd noticed. As he reached out to the faucet, she bit her lip – worrying now whether or not he was going to go along with what she wanted.

When he turned the faucet, the hot water came on – as she had known it would – and he straightened up, leaning towards her.

"All fixed." He murmured into her ear, his breath sending shivers down her spine.

If there was any time to move on to the next stage of her plan, it was now – so she brought out the big guns. Rachel knew how to get him going from there.

"Jesse…" She moaned softly, closing her eyes and knowing that if he didn't respond to _this_, the plan would be a failure. "Jesse…"

When she opened her eyes, his lips were already on hers. His arms already looping around her body. She smiled into the kiss – her plan had worked, as she'd been optimistic it would – and now the rest was decided.

_Anyone_ could tell what was going to happen next.

He spun her around so she was up against the wall and kissed his way down her jaw to her neck, sucking on her pulse point. She closed her eyes and let herself go, as she always did with Jesse. He was so good at _everything_ – not just singing and dancing, as Rachel had learned since they'd started dating – that she felt totally at ease with letting him do whatever he wanted to her. He had never done anything other than make her feel amazing and beautiful. Every single thing he did – every touch or kiss – was _perfection_.

When, at last, his hands moved down from their place in her hair to un-tie her robe, he took it painfully slow. This was something that Rachel both hated and loved about him. She _hated _it because at a time like this, when she was wet and desperate for him to touch her, the pace he went at was _torturous_. But, on the other hand, she _liked_ it because of how gentle he was with her. Occasionally, – rarely might be the better word – Jesse would un-dress her quickly and feverishly. Typically this only happened on nights when her dads _were_ home and they didn't know how much time they'd get together. Rachel guessed that he was going slowly now because they were alone, and there wasn't any rush. The fact that he took his time just meant that he wanted to savor everything that was happening – and she genuinely appreciated that about him.

And, fast or slow, she never complained.

After he un-tied the robe, she let it fall to the floor. Now she was fully naked to his eyes – but she didn't feel anything other than desire. There was never a reason for her to be nervous around Jesse. No matter what she looked like or how she felt about herself, he always looked at her like she was a goddess. His eyes slowly darted up and down her body and she blushed faintly.

"Like what you see?" She asked.

He nodded immediately. "Always."

When he leaned down, his tongue found her nipple, and she gasped in pleasure – her hands finding his head, where her fingers tangled in his curly, brown hair. "Ahhh… _More_…" she groaned. She let her head fall back while he sucked on one as his hand played with the other, pressing his erection into her core again. Her mouth was open slightly – her eyes closed – and he smiled at the way she was responding. She _never_ held back her emotions – not ever. That was one of the things he loved most about her; She was always open about her feelings. If she were happy, she'd smile all the time and laugh a lot. If she were sad, she wouldn't speak a word to anyone. And if she was… well – experiencing heavy amounts of pleasure… She'd get very _theatrical_. As he continued to roll her nipple around in his mouth, she whispered something to him:

"Jesse… I want you t-to – Ah! – touch me…" Her voice shook slightly when she spoke. He stopped what he was doing and straightened up, looking deep into her eyes. Her expression was pleading, and she looked like she might start sobbing if he didn't comply with what she wanted. And besides – how could he possibly deny her _anything_?

He couldn't.

"_Please_…" She begged, resting a hand against his cheek, stroking his face gently – but with severe urgency. He nodded slowly, and the corners of her mouth rose in a smile of relief.

His hands ran down her body – from her neck to her hips – and paused just before reaching their destination. Rachel parted her legs quickly, and let her hands rest on his shoulders – as if preparing herself for what was to come. And as she whispered another plea, he couldn't torture her any longer. At last, he began to stroke her soaked center, and she felt like she could cry. Nothing felt better than this, she decided._ Nothing_. She whimpered when he dipped a finger into her wet folds, his touch ice cold compared to the heat that radiated from in-between her thighs. He began a steady rhythm - pushing them in and out, going fast for a moment and slowing down just as quick. The paces he was setting were driving her crazy – all she wanted was him. When he shoved another finger into her, her mind went blank. She couldn't think straight; taken over with thoughts of him – and what he was doing to her. His other hand moved back up to massage her breasts, and the immense pleasure was overwhelming. She moaned his name loudly when he added a third finger. He grinned, satisfied at the familiar sound of his name on her lips.

She cried out – her hands clutching at his shoulders – as he replaced his fingers with his mouth. His teeth gently grazed her sensitive flesh, and he could hear the gasp of pleasure she let out. She bucked into his mouth; craving that _delicious_ friction Jesse was so good at creating. He seemed to be teasing her, his tongue starting to roam everywhere, every so often slipping in all the way. The feelings he was making her feel were almost too much for Rachel. She felt like her whole body was on fire, the flames rising up from her core and consuming her.

"Jesse…!" She gasped, sharply. He kept up his teasing, his mouth sucking on her clit even harder. God, she was… so _close_. She needed a release; she_ needed_ him to take her over the edge – to make her scream.

"Jesse, _please_…" She moaned, desperately. "… _please_…" She felt his mouth let up, just as he plunged his tongue all the way into her, moving in and out with incredible speed. Every breath she took in or let out came in gasps. She felt her orgasm approaching at a fast rate, she knew it would only be a matter of seconds. She reached her peak, her body falling over the edge as enormous waves of pleasure washed over her. When she screamed his name, he stood up and pulled her into his arms – holding her close while she came down from her high.

Rachel took many deep breaths, before looking up at the person she loved most in the world and smiling. "You never cease to disappoint." She murmured, softly.

He chuckled and leaned forward to kiss her, knowing that he didn't deserve to have someone as amazing as Rachel in his life. "I'm guessing you probably want me to leave so you can take your shower now?"

She lifted her head, and when her eyes met his, a mischievous smile spread across her face. When he raised a questioning eyebrow, she giggled softly and turned around, stepping into the shower. He watched as the water poured down on her body. Watched as she leaned her head back and closed her eyes, letting herself go…

She was the most beautiful girl he'd _ever_ seen.

Jesse didn't exactly know how to react – he didn't know whether to leave so she could take her shower, or… Do something else. Normally, he would have hesitated, but the way she was looking at him – with desire in her eyes – he couldn't do anything but what she wanted of him. And Rachel further made up his mind when she reached out and pulled at his arm, silently asking him to come in with her. He shrugged and sighed, – as if to say, "I'm all yours" – making her beam in delight.

Leaning forward, she moved her hands down and un-buttoned his jeans. Once she'd done that, she pushed his jeans and boxers down his legs – where he stepped out of them. She looked at him for a moment – marveling, as she always did, at how… large he was. She would never understand how he managed to fit himself into her tiny body. A giggle escaped her lips, and Jesse furrowed his eyebrows.

"Are you laughing at _me_, Rach?" He asked, jokingly – making her giggle again.

"_Maaaaaybe_…" She said, in a childish tone. "What are you gonna do about it, Jesse St. James?"

Before she could take another breath, he had her pressed up against the shower wall – his arms on either side of her, pinning her there – making her gasp. His face was_ so_ close to hers, and her heart raced at the devilish way he was looking at her. "I'm gonna do… _this,_" He breathed, pushing her up the wall, so she hovered above him slightly. She couldn't remember ever being this excited in her whole life. His eyes were burning into hers, and his erection was pressing into her center. And all the while – water rained down on them both, soaking them to the skin. She wanted him _too _much. She wanted him to take her…

He pushed his lips to hers, kissing her fiercely and sending a fresh wave of heat through both of their bodies. He kissed his way down her neck – hungrily – his hands on her hips, holding her up. When his mouth brushed over her breast, as it had earlier, she realized she couldn't take all this teasing anymore. She _needed_ him inside her.

"Jesse," She whimpered, softly, the water cascading down on them still. "Please… _take me_…"

"I love you," He rasped out, kissing her again.

"I love you too." She replied, her voice shaking.

And with those words, he let her slide downwards onto him. She gasped in pleasure, her muscles tensing before relaxing at his size. He gripped her hips tightly – it wasn't exactly comfortable, but she didn't complain – and started out at a slow pace, his and her hips meeting at the middle. Then, the momentum began to build, his thrusts becoming harder and faster – her cries becoming louder and more frequent.

"Jesse – _oh!_ – I don't know… if I c-can… Yes – r-right there… _Please_…" She was becoming illiterate in her ecstasy.

He grunted with the effort of holding her up and thrusting, his eyes closed. "I know, baby… I know…"

When she felt the pleasure start to build, she moaned out, "Jesse… Let's cum together… please… _Ohhh_…"

She felt him nod, and then the pace quickened even more, much to her delight.

"Oh god!… Yes… _yesss_…"

"Say my name again." He groaned, pushing himself in further.

"_Jesse_," She moaned, just as he pushed himself in as deep as he could muster. "_Ah!_ Jesse – please…"

And with one last thrust, they both cried out, each rasping out the other's name. Jesse felt himself spilling into her and Rachel panted as her walls clamped around him – her orgasm rocking her body. He pulled out of her and moved back so he could set her down. The moment she was back on her feet, she leaned into him – burying her face in his chest – and he wrapped his arms around her tightly. That was one thing that never changed about Rachel; whenever they made love, after she came, he always had to hug her. That was the one thing that _never_ changed, no matter how many times they had sex.

He kissed her hair and whispered soothing words in her ear – things about how much he loved her and how beautiful she was.

And it was _there_ – standing in her shower, with the hot water beating down on them – that she felt completely at peace.

_There_, in Jesse's arms – where she would always feel warm and loved.

**A/N: WHEEEEEE! ST. BERRY LOVE FOREVER! :D**

**WOAH! This is really freaking LONG! DAMN! I didn't mean for it to go on for so long, it just kind of happened. But I hope you all like it, because I worked pretty hard on it. And I love St. Berry with all my heart, so I hope I did them justice… Please tell me if I did or not. I love constructive criticism and – as I said before – this is my first Glee fanfic, so it probably sucks :P **

**Thanks for reading! And **_**PLEASE**_** leave a review :D**


End file.
